Usuario:Miku love
Sobre mi Hola! bienvenidos a mi perfil,me gusta mucho inazuma eleven es una de mis series favoritas,otras que me gustan mucho es Naruto fue el primer anime que me motivo a ver todas estas series. La primera vez que vi inazuma eleven fue un sabado por la mañana ya lo habian anunciado por la tele y la verdad no me gusto mucho más bien para nada pero como no estaban dando nada lo vi y me parecio interesanta thumb|217pxy me empezo a gustar al primer personaje que le puse los ojos encima fue a Kazemaru Ichirouta la verdad esque el chico me encanto,entonces pense que tal vez la serie no era tan mala y quise verlo el dia siguiente para ver si al final Kazemaru dejaba el club de fútbol para irse a atletismo jejeje esos fueron los primeros episodios que vi XD.Un dia se lo enseñe a mi hermana le gusto y lo empezamos a ver cada dia todos los episodios hasta que tachan la serie me encanto es la serie que mas me gusta en el mundo (eso sin contar con Naruto que también me gusta mucho XD) tambien me gustaron muchos personajes más como Fubuki que es uno de mis favoritos con Atsuya Xd,Kanon Endo, Fidio Aldena que esta el primero en mi lista junto con Kazemaru en los personajes que más me gustan,ellos son los que más me gustan pero también me gusta mucho Fubuki jeje XD,y buenoo pues esto XD y ahora soy admin de la wiki ocs de la serie inazuma eleven donde tengo un par de personajes Xd bueno creo que esto es todo :D. Mis series favoritas *Naruto. *Inazuma eleven. *Seto no hanayome. *Pretty cure. *Pichi pichi pich.thumb|400px *Rosario to vampire. *Suzumiya Haruhi no yuutsu. *One piece. *Digimon. *Death Note. *Kuroshitsuji. *Shingeki no kyojin. Mis Oc's *Rin Aldena. *Isamu Aldena. *Aika Aldena. *Izumi Fubuki. *Satoru Fubuki. *Yukari Hanari. *Arashi Hanari. *Yuma Dazai. *Yami Amano. *Kisho Kariya. Mis Wikiamigos *Luka forever *Soyyooki *Ahiru-Matsuki *Decades of lost angels *Y0 5oy D10S *Ayrto *Pokelin fan XD *Tyloo *Midorikawa25 *Joeking01 *Nayla-Nathan * SamanthaNanami *Elieth Valtinas *Dulce Evans *Saray Afuro Ayuda *http://es.animalcrossing.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Acrossing . Plantillas *Plantilla:Portada:Encuesta.Plantilla:Portada:Destacado.Plantilla:Portada:Contenidos. Presentación Que lomainicu.jpg Isamu Aldena.png Fubuki-kun!.jpg Satoru Fubuki.jpg Fubuki y Satoru dreams.jpg En la casa de Mark XDXD.png Inazuma eleven logo.png Yukari y Kariya.jpg Collab cachorritos.jpg Mi sakuriya.jpg Kyaaa una pelota cuidadoo !!!.jpg Endo esta un poco perdido.jpg Comidaa al ataque. kido yo no cmo ¬¬.jpg Menos mal q tenian sintoo XDDD.jpg Jugando en la arena.png Naru y Endo los mejores.jpg Formacion oc inazuma.jpg De calle.jpg Zankokuna fusei uniforme.jpg Bisnietos oc.jpg Uniforme del equipo oc portero.jpg Yukari gerente.png Satoru y Kanon.JPG Deportiva.png Raimon Oc formación.jpg Copia de 599005.jpg 1.png Kiss on the forehead.png Yukari de verano.png Yeah!.png Copia de rin.png Rin y Kariya Kagamine.jpg IchiRuna nuestra victoria by Luka forever.jpg Takuto and Yukari best friend.jpg KariYuka ven conmigo.jpg Miwa portero.png Yuna future.png ImagesCAAEP3CW.jpg Despedida de goenji.jpg Kiri bajamee !!.jpg Meiko con el uniforme del mery times.jpg Meiko kazu.jpg Beso izumi y miwa.jpg Beso ako y yuan.jpg Pensando 20.jpg 01 jousuke meiko.PNG Meiko y kido de niños.jpg Yuuki veraniega.png Inazuma eleven nex go logo.jpg Deportiva by Miku love.png Yuuto quieres atender de una vez !!.jpg Atsuko y Taiyou.png Cotilla by Miku love.gif La primera vez en la porteria.jpg Aiko y mark .jpg Yo te cojo !!!.jpg Piratillas.jpg Atsuko y taiyo.jpg Himeko 10 years later by Luka Forever.png Amigas por kay.jpg Me siento mal sin ti by Miku love.png Aika Aldena la ultima mirada.png Aika llorando junto a Isamu.png William y Alia ¨te quiero¨.jpg Rin cojiendo el pase de fumetsu.jpg Best friend vaquitas locas by Miku Love and Luka forever.png Uniforme jugador nº1.png Miwa tecnica furia de zeus.jpg Michi Jean y Mashiro Chandaller.jpg Yuan esperando a miwa.jpg Copia de 67.jpg Yuuki y Kirino Espejismo Ceslestial.gif Gina yuuto xD 2.jpg Rinnie Akari Tenma Midori Shinzuke.png Akari.png Erika I11.png Goenji kantoku y rinnie.jpg Las mejores animadoras.jpg Chandal del next go.png Kiss FubuRin.jpg Rinnie yandere.png Hikaru estilo visual novel.png La familia yuuto.jpg Silver jump 6.png Silver jump 4.png Silver jump 3.png Silver jump 2.png Miwa tecnica furia de zeus 02.jpg Animemos juntos kari !!.jpg Rinnie chrono stone 1.png Himeko haciendo el tornado oscuro.jpg Dark and Light.jpg Hikaru chutando el balón.jpg Kazu y gina con la ropa de los abuelos.jpg Yo Fubuki Tsunami Kougure Toko y Tachimukai.jpg Tomando un helado.jpg Gina secuestrada en la peli.png 830px-yuan robando el balon.png Shun-bakugan-battle-brawlers-12629127-476-352.jpg Rinnie y Aoi.png God hand DD 6.jpg God hand DD 4.jpg Akari Tenmars.png Rinnie Op Chrono Stone.png Akuma en el raimon oc.jpg Hattori.png Meiko en el raimon oc.jpg Kenzo y atsuko manga.jpg Kenzo.png Kenzo Hattori.png Izumi start Fubuki.png Satoru uniforme blanco.png Yukari ending chrono stone.png Haruka.png Hikari.png Meiko vaquera.jpg Familia Fubuk1i.png Hiroto y Himeko blanco y negro bu Luka forever.jpg Triangle love.png Electric feather 2.png Verano atsuko.png Yuuki y fey.png Alia Grim (mejorada).png Asuka y Tsurugi.png Hikarir.png Yukari ending chrono stone.png Haruka GO.jpg Miwa riendo by Miku love.gif Hikari GO.jpg Hikari invierno.jpg Hablando sobre el fútbol.jpg Sin título 2.png Meiko Jousuke by Arika.png Hiroto kiss and Himeko angry by Luka forever.gif Zankokuna keshin 2.png Zankokuna lagrima.png Meiko en teikoku.png Pa la playa con mi hermanito ;).jpg Tsubaki Kenzan.png Hikari y Haruka cantando.png Tsubaki.png ICHINO Y RUNA.jpg Escudo inazuma japan.png Celestia and Demonica.png KazErii2.png KazeErii.png KazErii hug.png Eriika y Wonderbot.png Mini hakuma.jpg Marco Bianchi.jpg Lucia kane.jpg ¡ya estan los uniformes! by Miku love.png Olivia y kiri.jpg VI.png Yuuki cojiendo un pase.png Tormenta electrica 04.jpg Tormenta electrica 03.png Tormenta electrica 02.png Tormenta electrica 01.jpg Hikari GO!.png Hikari en la ventana.png Hikari Girasoles.jpg Cocina.jpg Kazu con gafas XD.jpg Jude y Luci IEGO.gif Hiroshi driblando a akuma.jpg Hiroshi takeda.png Sigma.png Hikari Genesis.jpg Game DS.jpg Fumetsu DESPEJE.jpg Yukari Hanari (mejorada).png Pinguino ancestral 1.JPG Power break 4.jpg Keyla con el chandal de gerente (mejorada).png Kazu en el raimon oc.jpg Salbando un gol.jpg Kiba arata escudo.jpg Escudo del flower pink.jpg Neko akemi.png Uniforme.png Girls Generation IE.jpg GG.png Hikari y Endo.jpg Akira sonrisa malvada.jpg Lucia kane.jpg Olivia y kiri.jpg Game.png Majin the hand 4.png Majin the hand 5.png Majin the hand 3.png Majin the hand 2.png Majin the hand.png VI.png Yuuki cojiendo un pase.png James Katsuro.jpg Natsumi, Aki y Hikari.png Alia con el chandal de gerente by Luka forever.png Hiroshi peleandose.jpg Delanteros eridos.png Satoru en el raimon oc.jpg Catapulta infernal 1.jpg Kaede.jpeg Zankokuna Y Sakebi.png Anime-Kitties.jpg James sonriendo.jpg James en el darck sky.jpg Molly Shane by Luka forever.png Zuko atsushi.jpg Other pwer break.png MinixBurn.png Las tres mejores amigas.jpg Rin Shiro y Rin Fidio.png Para peke 2.png